Watch it Burn With Me
by gingerfishlover280
Summary: Kenny's had enough of being stuck in his impoverished life, and he'd end it even if it meant destroying the place he'd called home, but he couldn't let a certain boy in a chullo cap die. Crenny  CraigXKenny  Rated for language and slightly sexual themes.


"Watch it Burn with Me"

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of the characters. This never happened. For MATURE audiences only because of cursing and things like that. CRENNY! (CraigXKenny) Lyrics to "That Face" are from "The Producers."

Crimson and tangerine flames began to lick the ends of Kenny's black boots as he stood on the iron frame of the building that would never be built. A malevolent grin was plastered onto his face as he watched it all smolder beneath his gaze. His old elementary and middle school was burning up and the grey ash was floating up to God. It fell on his battered orange parka and he blew it off wistfully before letting himself smile again. His new high school was beginning to catch ablaze and he couldn't help but wish that his classmates were all inside of that brick prison. He could see Butters crying and hiding himself behind his desk. He dreamed of Clyde trying to escape through the roof, only to lose his footing and fall into the fiery hell below him. He could see the Goth kids outside when the kerosene heater exploded and the tall one and his red haired friend just laid still and stared into each other's hollow eyes as the flames devoured them.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was a car, trying to escape. Kenny snapped his fingers to Damien who had been next to him all along. He grinned at the boy as the inferno sparkled in his pupils and the car combusted. Kenny watched the passengers run out before it exploded and caught them on fire as well. He heard muffling behind him and turned to his two friends that he had bound and gagged. He watched Stan and Kyle struggle against the foundation's steel pillar.

"I'm saving you." Kenny spoke softly, his voice sounding like a scared child looking for his mother. "You don't understand it yet, but it's for the best. They don't care about you like I do." Stan's gag fell from his mouth as he gasped for clean oxygen, but only inhaled smoke.

"Have you gone fucking insane, Kenny?" Stan struggled to free himself from his bonds.

"See," Kenny walked towards him before thrusting his hands onto the pillar, each hand on either side of Stan's head. "That's what I've been talking about." He pounded on the steel from emphasis. His sudden malice was sending a chill down Stan's spine. "I'm tired of the names, Kenny the Poor Bastard, Kenny the Pervert, Kenny 'THE WHORE' MCCORMICK!" He screamed at Stan, but knew his friend felt no pity for him. "You don't care."

"You're acting like, fucking Cartman or some shit!" Stan's head hit iron when Kenny slapped him on the cheek with as much strength as he could muster. When his head stopped spinning, he looked at Kenny with fierce auburn eyes. "You're just like him." Kenny shoved his knee in between Stan's legs and he gasped before letting out a miserable groan.

Coughs filled the air and Kenny slowly twisted around. A faded blue hat with a scorched yellow ball on top came into view, followed by a struggling Craig trying to climb up onto the structure. Damien stood quickly and smirked, but Kenny put his arm in front of him to restrain him. He knelt down on one knee in front of the desperate teenager. He watched the boy's lower lip tremble as he reached down suddenly and put his hands on Craig's cheeks.

"That face, that face," He began to sing to him. "That fabulous face! It's clear I must beware. I'm certain if I fall in love, I'm lost without a trace. But it's worth it, for that face…" Fire cackled under his angelic voice as Craig gazed up at him with bewilderment.

"Nice voice." Stan barked. "Too bad it's going to waste when you go to HELL!" But Kenny was ignoring him, too entranced by the fact that the man he'd been crushing on for months was at his mercy. The blonde took the other's hand and helped him onto the ledge. Craig cast his eyes downward to keep from Kenny seeing into his soul. He felt the other suddenly touch his cheek and he backed up.

"I knew you were like that," Craig shook his head in disgust. "Just back up, you-you… you tyrant!"

"Not so good at the name calling, are we Tucker?" Kenny cocked his head to mock him as Craig's cheeks began to burn. "I'm saving your life, Craig." He looked him dead in the eye and the boy in blue shivered. "You owe me your ass." He suddenly lurched forward and squeezed the other's backside, making him yelp and turn redder. "And I intend to cash out."

"Fuck you, man!" As he spoke, the distinctive cries of Eric Cartman could be heard not too far from him. It made Kenny beam like a madman as he looked over the edge at the boy who was stuck under a piece of a building that had fallen on him.

"Look like the whore gets the last laugh, Fatass!" Kenny yelled spitefully down at him. He even cackled when a tear rolled down his cheek as it reflected the flame's glow onto his face.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" Craig tried to talk some sense into the maniac standing before him. "Your life's not over Kenny! Hell, I was starting to think you were immortal." The shimmer in the blonde's eyes melted Craig's heart. The fire blazed in his eyes as the black smoke swirled and twisted around his meager and pitiful frame. The smirk on his face had long vanished though as he watched Cartman perish in front of him.

"It never started, dude." Kenny's eyes widened but he let out a sickening chortle. He was seriously going nuts now. "My parents never acknowledged my existence. They were too stupid to go to college to provide for me. After I died a few times they stopped coming to the hospital to pick me up. Then when Karen was born-"He stopped suddenly and whipped around to face Craig. "Why the fuck am I telling you this? You don't care about my crappy life."

"Dude," Craig began. "You sound like one of those faggy Goth kids." Kenny just looked at him with a slight smile as his eyes closed so he could only barely see the sapphire beneath the lids.

"They're dead too, well…" He put his finger to his chin, pondering. "The little one just got as far away from the flames as he could, but he was in a dead end alley." He turned his head to stare at the blackening sky. "I wonder how it feels to watch your friends burn right in front of you." He kicked a piece of metal down at the deceased Cartman below and cackled again. The boy in blue just stared down at that piece of metal next to Cartman's burning body. He detested him, but no one deserved to go like that. "But you and I," Kenny took Craig's face in his hands again and made sure their eyes met. "We can be together, Craig. I know those talks you had with Wendy about me." He glanced at Stan, but he was being tormented by Damien and paid no attention to the mentioning of his ex, not that she was alive anyway. When he looked back Craig was blushing, but the tears were also threatening to spill over. "You despised everyone, so why not watch them be swallowed by that hate?" Craig whimpered before abruptly throwing his body towards the ledge, but Kenny was holding him tight.

"No! God dammit, let me go!" Craig choked out between sobs. "I can't be in a world like this." He gasped when he was brought to Kenny's chest. He couldn't stop the tears that fell onto that aged orange parka. It smelled like mildew and dust and he assumed that's what being impoverished felt like. He closed his eyes when Kenny started singing that accursed song to him again. He chocked and gasped into the smell of the deprived boy. He suddenly had a thought of just bathing him. He didn't know if Kenny had ever even had the luxury of a bath at his house that wasn't sub-zero, or that he didn't have to share with a younger sibling. It's not like he had a choice, with those alcoholic parents. Craig suddenly looked up at Kenny as the wind blow his chullo hat off and stringing his raven hair elegantly across his face. Kenny's lips were suddenly on his until he released them.

"It's nice to see some feeling in those eyes." He cracked a slight smile and pressed his lips to Craig's again. The sounds of a roaring helicopter ended it too quickly as Kenny looked to Damien for their escape. He pointed to a manhole right under him as he started untying their captives, holding a gun to their heads for good measure as he led them down. Kenny turned back to Craig and searched his eyes for the glimmer of passion again, but it was missing and Craig's face was back to its standard frown. "Craig, I need to thank you." The other boy's mouth opened in incomprehension.

"What? You saved me!" Kenny waved his hand to the town that was being engulfed by his wrath in the form of a blaze that would be branded in history for a very long time.

"You've shown me that there's still beauty in this world." He turned to him. "I just didn't realize it was you." He looked back at the inferno laid out before them and Craig turned to look too, but he didn't see the people dying. He didn't see the destruction of his home. He saw love sheltering him from what he hated, but most of all, he saw that he could finally be loved, by that broke angel in the filthy tangerine parka, be he was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
